


BFB

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: Inspired by the song BFB  by Victoria Justice, you've had a crush on your best friend's brother for a while. Will anything bloom between you or are your feelings unrequited?





	1. Chapter 1

The Devoraks have lived next door since as long as I could remember. Portia was my best friend. We were the same age, have had all the same classes throughout elementary school, and know everything about each other. Except... for the last few years, I've had a secret that even Portia doesn't know about. I have a major crush on her older brother. 

Julian was quite a few years older than us. He had been away at med school, but he's currently home for the holidays. I spotted his car before Portia did. We were hanging out in her room when the rumble of a car caught my attention. I looked out the window and my heart skipped a beat. It was him. 

Julian had changed since we were kids. He used to be this string bean of a kid, so easily flustered. Portia used to wrestle with him and won every time. Now, he was 6'4" with a broad chest and a charming smile. And an eye patch. When he had come home wearing that eye patch, Mr. and Mrs. Devorak were extremely concerned, but he just smiled and said it was nothing, that it only made him more striking. And it did.

The Devoraks were out, but I could see Julian pacing in his bedroom, probably working on some homework. I couldn't help but watch. He would bend over his desk, run a slender hand through messy auburn hair, then go back to pacing. This happened over and over and I decided to put him out of his misery.

I gathered my courage and went next door. Portia and I both had keys to each other's house, so I let myself in, announcing my presence under the pretense of looking for Portia.

"She's not here." Julian met me in the living room. "They all went out for lunch."

"Oh." I answered. "Why didn't you go with them?" Julian shrugged. 

"I, ah... I had a lot of work to do." He said. He glanced down and I was sure he could see right through me. "...But perhaps I could take a break. Do you want something to drink? Coffee? Do you drink coffee? I can make you hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate would be great." I answered. I followed him into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter while he fixed me some hot chocolate. While the milk heated, he started some coffee for himself. 

"How's school?" I asked. 

"Good. A little difficult, but I do love a good challenge. And I'm just a couple years away from becoming a real doctor." He said, smiling that dreamy smile of his. "What about you? You and Portia are in college now, right?"

"Yeah. I'm majoring in forensic psychology. And next year, I'm transferring to Vesuvia University." 

"Small world. Maybe we'll see each other around?" Julian said.

"Yeah." Julian fixed my hot chocolate and handed me the steaming mug. He sipped at his own cup of coffee while I thought of something to say.

"What does that taste like?" I asked, nodding towards his mug.

"You've never had coffee?" Julian asked. I shook my head no. "Would you like a taste?" 

"Just a sip?" He offered me his mug. I set my hot chocolate down beside me and took his. Our fingers brushed with the transition. I took a sip and... YUCK! I scrunched up my face. How in the world did he drink this? Julian laughed.

"It's... an acquired taste." Julian said, taking his coffee back. He downed the rest of his drink in one long gulp, drawing my attention to his neck. What I would give to be able to kiss him there...

I looked away, drinking my hot chocolate. It was when he set down his mug that I noticed the black mark on the back of his hand. 

"Is that a tattoo?" I asked. His eye widened and his face turned red. The color only deepened when I grabbed his hand to get a better look. "What is it? Some kind of... alchemy symbol?" 

"It's, ah... It's complicated." He flexed his hand and gently pulled it away with a sad, distant look in his eye. "Don't tell anyone about it. My family doesn't know and..."

"Your mother will flip. I got it. Don't worry, it'll be our little secret." I replied. 

"Thanks. Truth is, I kind of regret getting it." 

"You know, between the two of you, I totally thought Portia would have been the first to get a tattoo." I commented. Julian smiled.

"Pasha would, wouldn't she? It would've been of Pepi, too." We laughed.

"Hey, if you ever need it covered up, get a tattoo of Brundle." We looked over at the sleeping pile of wrinkles that was Julian's dog. 

"I'll take it under consideration." Julian was back with that charming smile. "So... college... been to any crazy parties?" I laughed.

"No. I'm never invited to those things." I said. 

"You don't need to be invited, you just show up." Julian said. "In fact... I know of a party happening this weekend. Wanna come?" 

"Me?" 

"No, I was talking to Brundle." Julian said facetiously. "Yes, you! You were always a little bookworm. You need to get a taste of the nightlife. It's mandatory if you're going to University."

"That wasn't in the uni criteria." I said, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. 

"It was implied." Julian quipped. "So, are you in?" 

"Sure."

\----------------------------------------

My heart was pounding and it took all my willpower to keep myself from visibly shaking. We rolled up at the party pretty early. No one was drunk yet and that suited me just fine. Julian had his arm around my shoulders, leading me into the house. 

Music thumped from a speaker system in the living room, drinks flowed in the kitchen, and people enjoyed themselves. Julian got us some drinks and we sat in a corner of a sitting room together. 

"How are you liking it so far, my dear?" Julian asked. *My dear? Cue my heart melting!* 

"So far? It's cool. But if anyone pukes, I'm leaving." I told him. 

"Fair enough." Julian took a drink of his beer. I did the same to my drink. I don't know what it was, but it was fruity and refreshing with a slight kick from the alcohol. 

We watched the party goers slowly become more drunk and crazier. More people were dancing and when a certain song came on, Julian groaned. 

"Oh! I love this song! Do you want to dance?" The alcohol in me stole any hesitation and before I knew it, we were in the center of the room, dancing together until we were out of breath. Julian was no professional, but all that mattered was that we were having fun.

To cool off, we headed out to the backyard, where we watched a bunch of drunk guys jump off the roof and into the pool. It was all great until we heard the call.

"Cops!" In a panic, everyone began to pour out of the house in an attempt to escape. Someone pushed past me, causing me to fall into the pool. Before I could even swim to the surface, a slender hand pulled me out of the water.

I surfaced, gasping and shivering. Julian fussed over me, making sure I wasn't hurt and hadn't inhaled any water. 

"Can you walk?" Julian asked. I nodded. "Good. Because were gonna have to get out of here, unless you want to spend the night in the county jail?" Julian helped me over the back fence then jumped over himself. He took my hand and we booked it towards his car, which he smartly parked down the street.

Once we were inside, I couldn't help the laughter from bubbling up. Before tonight, I had never even been to a party outside of family and in one night, we went to a college party, drank, danced, and ran from the cops. I never felt more alive.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Julian asked, glancing to me. 

"I'm cold and wet and I'm probably ruining your car, but I actually had fun tonight." I answered. 

"You did?" Julian seemed surprised. 

"Yeah. I could have gone without getting pushed into a pool... and my phone is definitely dead... but I had a lot of fun tonight, Ilya." I looked towards Julian and saw the blush coloring his cheeks. 

"I had fun, too." His grin was back. "Who knew my kid sister's best friend was so much fun?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Shut up!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the last bit of the chapter didn't get added when I first submitted it and I had no idea?! So here is the rest:

There was a sense of guilt at keeping our relationship a secret. Portia had no idea why her brother was suddenly interested in our Mario Kart competitions or that Julian and I shared heated looks when no one was looking. 

Nobody knew... until our first kiss...

Our parents were at work. Portia was taking Pepi to the vet. We were home alone. Julian had been working at his desk when he spotted me in my window. He picked up his phone and sent a text.

J: Hello beautiful  
J: Want to come over? I'm so lonely :(

A: Poor baby lol  
A: On my way

Julian's room was cluttered with books and knick-knacks and clothing, all of which looked like they had been pushed aside in a last minute attempt at cleaning. It smelled of his cologne and half a bottle of Febreeze. Julian was waiting for me, leaning against his desk. When I entered his room, he met me halfway, somewhat hesitant and unsure how to greet me.

Julian settled for holding me close. I closed my eyes and breathed him in, listening to his rapid heartbeat. 

"You are so breathtaking, my dear. Can I... ah... Can I kiss you?" It was my turn to blush. Kissing him was all I ever wanted.

"Please." I whispered. He bent down and I raised myself up on my tiptoes. Our lips met and it was like the entire world melted away. It was only us two. His hands moved down to my hips and mine moved up into his hair. I tugged softly and he groaned, igniting a fire inside me. We moved towards his desk, where he lifted me up to sit on and took place between my legs. 

We didn't hear the car pull up, or the front door. Nor did we hear his door open, but we did hear the gasp. We jumped apart upon seeing Portia staring at us in shock. Her lip trembled and tears formed in her eyes.

"You... are you two...? And y-you didn't t-tell me?" 

"Portia, I... I'm sorry." I hopped off the desk and stepped forward.

"Yes, Pasha, please don't cry." Julian said.

"How long?" Portia asked. "How long have you kept this from me?" 

"I..." I blushed. I didn't want to admit how long I've been crushing on Julian, but Portia was my best friend and deserved the truth.

"I will admit," I started. "I've had a crush on Ilya for quite a while now, but I didn't want to say anything in case it was a silly unrequited crush."

"But we tell each other everything." Portia said, wiping at her eyes. "I told you about Jimmy in fourth grade and Adria in middle school."

"Jimmy? Adria? Why haven't I heard of them?" Julian clicked into over-protective brother mode, but was ignored by the girls.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Our relationship is very new and I'm still not quite sure what we are, but I would like to find out." I replied.

"We really didn't mean to keep this from you, Pasha." Julian said. "Please forgive us." Portia sniffled and looked up at her brother. She glanced down and saw Julian intertwine his fingers with mine. Portia sighed.

"I suppose... as long as you two are happy, I am, too." Portia said. I smiled and hugged my best friend. Portia then turned to her brother.

"Just know, if you break her heart, I'll break your face!" She threatened. Julian's eye grew wide.

"I'm your brother! Aren't you supposed to say that to her?!" Julian questioned. Portia gave him the Look. 

"You tend to push people away, Ilya." Portia reminded him. Julian crossed his arms and looked away, a blush forming on his face. He knew it was true.

"I'll... try not to." Julian muttered. 

"You better not." Portia replied. 

"Sooo..." I said. "We good?"

"We're good." Portia said. "So long as you name your first child after me." 

"Of course." I answered dryly. That was a joke between us, but the thought of having children with me turned Julian absolutely bright red. 

"Wanna play Mario Kart?" I suggested. Portia was up for it, but once she left the room, I kissed Julian's cheek. 

"We'll resume this later. Play with us?"


End file.
